Happy Birthday Starfire!
by sadieluvr715
Summary: It is almost Starfire's birthday. Robin is planning to reveal his feelings. But what will happen until then?
1. The Signs

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I can't think of any funny remarks, so here's the story.

The morning sun entered Robin's bedroom at six thirty, infiltrating the hero's deserted bedroom. Robin was actually in the kitchen, putting together a nice chocolate cake for Starfire's birthday party. _She will be delighted, _he thought as he stared in amazement at his masterpiece, a four layer chocolate cake, perfected with a cream cheese frosting that would make a diabetic cringe. The whole artwork was topped with the words _Happy Birthday Starfire _in red icing. Also on the cake were rose petals. This would be the day he would admit to Starfire he loved her. But, he would only do it in secret. There was no reason for any of the other Titans to ever know. So, where would he hide it? Aha, he would hide it at Jessie's house. Anyway, Jessie owed him a favor for saving him from Slade. He began his way to Jessie's house relieved that no one had entered the kitchen while he was preparing his proposal.

Oink, oink "Beast Boy, get out of my room! Anyway, turn yourself into the ugly human you are and quit being a pig. Ugh!"

"Golly, Rae, I was only trying to wake you up. It's already eight a.m.!"

"Well, you don't have to be so obnoxious." Raven coolly levitated into the hallway to be leveled by a panicky Starfire.

"Where's Robin? It's eight o'clock and he's not anywhere in the tower." She had an expression painted on her face that read extreme panic.

"I don't know. Now watch where you're going."

Robin reentered the kitchen to find Beast Boy to have totally wrecked it. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Ta ta ta ta TO FU! Ta ta ta ta TO FU! Oh, hi Robin. I'm just stirrin' up some tofu waffles. Ta ta ta ta TO FU!"

"Oh, Robin, don't ever leave without telling me again," Starfire exclaimed in relief.

"I didn't want to wake you. Anyway, I just ran into the most insane idiot in the kitchen."

"Oh, wow, the lovebirds are back," Raven teased as she levitated to the kitchen. Immediately the kitchen was filled with the sound of Beast Boy's screaming. "That should shut him up for a while." Raven gracefully moved through the hall with a triumphant grin plastered on her face. She softly mumbled, "Ta ta ta ta quiet!" as she headed for the roof to meditate.

Beast Boy soon exited the kitchen massaging his forehead as Robin and Starfire began laughing like crazy.

Robin soon entered the kitchen, disposing of the tofu waffle batter. He began to cook the Titans a wonderful, delicious breakfast. It was one week before Starfire's birthday, and Robin wanted everything to be special. He prepared a delicious breakfast of herb and cheese scrambled eggs, garnished with cheddar, buttered grits, and toast. However, Starfire's plate had a difference from the other two. Her eggs were cooked in the shape of a heart, and her grits formed to look like a birthday cake. This was a hint to Starfire of what was to come.

Overall, breakfast went well. Besides Beast Boy complaining for the lack of no tofu, and his complaints of the bump on his head, everyone seemed content. Everybody save for Robin was very pleased with their scrumptious meal.

Afterwards, Robin entered his room, glum and depressed. Starfire had not even noticed the exceptional way her food was prepared. She had devoured the whole meal with not even the slightest bit of a hint that she noticed.

"Oh well. No use worrying about me." Robin sighed and began doing his everyday duties as a Titan.

"Raven, would you come into my room?" Starfire beckoned.

" Sure, but I was going to meditate."

"Did you notice my food?"

"No. I never pay attention to your food. Why?"

"My eggs were in the shape of a heart."

"So?"

"So! Why would Robin do that?"

"Starfire, think about it. Sometimes you are such a shallow brained idiot. If a guy does anything 'heartish' it means he likes you."

"You think?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Thanks, Rae."

Robin sat at his desk trying to suppress the tears that longed to flow. _Why didn't she notice? _For an hour he repetitively asked himself this question while attempting to sidetrack himself with work. It obviously wasn't working.

"Hey, Robin!" Starfire bounded through the door with a cheerful sigh.

"Nothing, just work," he mumbled, trying not to cry and put on a mask of happiness at the same time.

"Can I help?"

He was always amazed with Starfire. She was so happy-go-lucky, so full of a cheerful energy that you wanted to be a part of, no matter if you felt grief, sorrow, or hurt. That was why he loved her. That was why he was so mesmerized by her.


	2. Impressing Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Hallmark.

It had been a late night. Slade was at it again. The Titans had to do to downtown Jump City to stop him. Robin could still feel that nasty kick that Slade gave him. He still had a green - yellow bruise on his thigh.

"Ahh, a wonderful morning in Titan Tower, right Rae?" Starfire was up at five and feeling wonderful. No matter what, the ignorant teen was always ready for a day.

"Yeah, sure." Raven wasn't so happy. She hated going out at one a.m. to fight a stupid terrorist.

Starfire exited the room to be confronted by Beast Boy.

"Hey, Star!" The chipper Beast Boy continued down the hall.

"Beast Boy, wait up!"

"What!" Beast Boy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I think Robin likes me."

"Oh, you just figured that out. Sometimes you are so stupid."

"Well, if you're going to be that way..."

"Oh, okay, just tell me."

"What do guys like in a girl?"

"Well, guys, especially Robin, enjoy sexy girls." Beast Boy, always ready for fun, was using Star's ignorance to an advantage.

"How do I get sex-y?" Starfire inquired, not knowing what the word meant.

"Make your boobs look huge."

"How do I do that?" By now, Beast Boy was finding it very hard not to roll out on the floor and laugh.

In a few minutes, Beast Boy laid out a whole plan for Star to follow. What he didn't know, was how comical it would be when his plan began.

As Robin worked in his office, Starfire slipped out the door, and went on a little afternoon outing.

"Hello! Welcome to Boulder Holder, Inc." A saleslady announced as a girl entered the shop.

Starfire inquired, "What is the largest bra size you have?"

"Well, we go up to a 54DDD, but you won't need that. You'll probable need something in the A or B range."

"How much is it?"

"37.99, why?"

"I'll take it."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing chess when Robin walked in. "Have you guys seen Star?" he inquired.

"Nope," Beast Boy replied in a monotone.

"Okay, tell me when she gets here."

The door of the Titans Tower opened to reveal a quite busty woman.

"Whoa, Star, what did you do?" Beast Boy was laughing so hard on the inside, he was finding it hard to suppress his chuckling.

Starfire began heading for Robin's office.

"Dude, what did she do, marry the plastic surgeon?" Cyborg asked while drooling all over the chessboard.

Starfire met Raven in the hall.

"Hey, Rae!" Starfire exclaimed while jogging to Robin's office.

Raven whipped around.

"Whoa!"

Starfire entered Robin's office to see him head lowered next to the computer.

"Hey, Robin!" Starfire stood next to the door in a very seductive manner.

"Hey, Star," Robin said without lifting his head. "Oh, Raven wanted to know what size you wear."

"54DDD."

"I don't think that is a shirt ... WHAT!" Robin jerked his head up from the computer to find a female teenager with a plunging neckline, and a brassiere looping around her torso. To top it all off, Starfire had an infinity of tissues stuffed into the bra. So much that the tissues hung out and were spilling out the top of the bra.

The other Titans ran to the door in cahoots of laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" said Beast Boy.

"Ha! This is a Hallmark moment!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Even Raven was chuckling. "What the heck did you tell her?"

Starfire was still ignorant to the source of all this comedy. "Why are you three laughing?"

Later that day, Starfire lay on the couch, head in hands.

"Hey. Why are you so sad?" Raven came to sit with Starfire.

"I thought Beast Boy was helping me. I didn't know he was just trying to play a joke."

"Beast Boy's always trying to make jokes, the idiot."

"I was just trying to impress Robin." Starfire wiped a tear from her eye and began to sob.

"You don't have to have large breasts for a guy to like you. Robin likes you already anyway. Don't you know that?"

"But now he thinks I'm a fool, whether he liked me then or not."

"Starfire, listen to me. You are not a fool. You may be a little ignorant at times, but he'll always love you, even if he doesn't show it, or if you mess up."

"And we'll always love you too." Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the room with a freshly baked batch of tofu brownies in their arms.

Starfire began to cry out of joy. "Thanks, guys. You're all great."

After a few minutes, Robin strolled into the room.

"Did I miss anything?"

The group of pals enjoyed that moment very much. They sat there in Titan's Tower all night, recollecting the events of the wonderful day.


	3. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

It was a wonderful, crisp morning at Titans Tower. The sun bolted through the window at six o'clock, just as Starfire woke up. She headed for the bathroom.

However, in the kitchen, Robin was looking through yesterday's mail. They had been sent a letter, with no return address. It read:

Dear friend Titans,

I would like to invite you to a party at the community center. I would be very pleased if you would come.

Your friend,

Christina

There was more in the letter, and from what Robin read, the party was tonight.

Raven walked into the room, still groggy from going to bed at three in the morning. The Titans had stayed up all night watching home videos and munching popcorn. For everyone, it had been a blast.

"What does the letter say, Robin?" Raven levitated over to the table, where Robin stood.

"Well, we're invited to a party tonight at Christina's house."

"Oh, you mean that girl who we saved last week?"

"Yeah. Anyway, she invited us to a party at the Jump City Community Center."

"Are we going?"

"If you want to, and if we don't have any plans."

"Robin, we never have plans until someone in trouble calls us and we have to go rescue them."

"Good point."

Starfire was in the shower when someone walked in the bathroom door.

"AHHH! Get out!" she screamed.

"Gollee, Star, it's just me. I needed my toothbrush." Beast Boy left the room, toothbrush and tofu toothpaste in hand.

Robin began working on a breakfast of herb and cheese scrambles eggs, crisp bacon, and buttermilk biscuits. On Star's plate, however, was an extra dab of mustard, in the shape of a heart. He knew she would love it, as she did everything with mustard. But, maybe this time she would notice the heart.

All five Titans sat at the breakfast table, discussing all that they wanted to do in the coming day. It was Robin who mentioned the even of that night.

"Titans, we have been invited to a dance. It will be tonight. If anyone has any objections, we don't have to go. But, if we would all like to, then I'm as ready as any of you t go to a party!"

"Friend, Robin, do we have to bring a date?"

"I don't think we have to, but I would like to."

"Then, Robin, would you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I would, Starfire."

"If you four don't mind, I'll just stay here."

"Oh, come on, Cy, come to the party," Beast Boy begged.

"But, I don't want to. I don't have a date."

"So call up one of your friends, like Bumblebee."

"She's out of town."

"What about the others?"

"They're with her."

"Oh, well, maybe you'll meet someone there."

"Come on, Cyborg, I'll dance with you when I'm not with Robin," Starfire chipped in.

"Oh, all right, I'll come, but I'm not going to stand up against the wall and drink punch the whole time."

Finally, dates were decided upon. Starfire and Robin would go together, of course. Raven and Beast Boy would go to the dance as a couple. Cyborg had no particular date, but was going to dance a few ditties with Starfire.

"Oh, what should I wear?" Starfire was torn between three dresses. One of them was knee length with a neckline that showed a tad of cleavage, but wasn't too revealing. Dress number two was an orange dress with a skirt that barely came to Starfire's thigh. The neckline plunged a little too much for Starfire's taste, so she chose not to wear it. Dress number three was a strapless, white dress with an ankle length skirt. As all strapless dresses are, it showed a good bit of cleavage, but not so much that Starfire was offended. This would be the dress she would wear. _Robin will love me_, she thought.

Also undecided on what to wear was Raven. She was down to two, but having a very hard time choosing one. The first was pale lavender, with a skirt that reached the floor and a turtleneck neckline. The second was a periwinkle dress with a frilled skirt that only reached the knees and a square neckline. Raven chose number two.

"Are the Titans all ready to go?" Robin announced from the ground floor.

The first to waltz down the stairs was Raven. In periwinkle blue, the girl levitated from the second floor as if she was on a cloud. Beast Boy began to drool.

"Wow," he managed to say as she grasped his arm and the exited through the front door.

Last to descent the stairs was Starfire. In her sequined dress, she made her way to her escort, Robin.

"You are beautiful," he complimented her.

"You are too," she replied.

Robin had ordered the quintet a limo.

"Wow! I've never been in one of these before! This is so cool! I feel rich!" Starfire continued to wallow in her happiness until they reached the community center.

They entered the brick building with poise. The five separated into their dating couples and began to dance.

"I love you, Starfire," Robin whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she answered back.

On the other side of the dance floor were Beast Boy and Raven. They also began to slow dance.

"Oh my gosh you are so beautiful tonight," Beast Boy mumbled as a small pool of drool began to grow on Raven's shoulder.

"Well, you look all right yourself," she replied in her non-emotional, monotone way.

After a few minutes, Cyborg had already found a date and had begun to dance with her.

"So, you're a veterinarian. Cool."

"What do you do for a living?" the vet inquired.

"Oh, I just help save Jump City with the Teen Titans."

Overwhelmed, all the woman could say in return was, "Cool."

The dance continued for the remainder of the night. At the conclusion, all five Teen Titans got in the limo and returned to Titan's Tower.


	4. Throwing Up Over Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Since three that morning, Robin had been vomiting in the bathroom every twenty minutes. Now, it was eight a.m. and he was still throwing up.

Starfire, on the other hand, was rushing around the house grabbing towels and whatever other cleaning supplies she could find.

"Friend Robin, are you alright? Are you going to die? Don't leave me!" These and many other comments of distress had been made that morning. Robin kept trying to assure her that he would be alright, but since he was still vomiting, Starfire would not take that for an answer.

"Starfire, he'll be fine," the dark teenager that was called Raven kept on trying to tell her.

"No he's not! He's going to die! And the last thing he'll remember of me is when I stuffed that hula hoop of a bra! I will not have my friend remember that!" Starfire stomped off into the bathroom. Beast Boy followed her.

"Gollee, Starfire, quit worrying. He'll quit throwing up in a little bit."

"Look, Star, I'm going to my room to read another novel," Raven announced as she levitated through the hallway.

"NO! Don't leave him! Do you want him to remember you as the only one who left him! NO!"

Starfire jumped out of the bathroom and grasped Raven's cloak. The two of them fell to the floor.

"Starfire, get off of me. Robin will be fine."

"No, he's not!"

The two continued bickering in the hallway for fifteen minutes.

"Sad, isn't it. One minute they're best friends. The next minute they're out in the hall about anything they can think of," Beast Boy commented.

"Yep," Cyborg replied.

"How are you buddy?" Beast Boy said as he patted Robin on the back.

Robin began to reply but instead discharged another batch of vomit.

"You can't just leave him in there!" Starfire was still arguing with Raven.

"Watch me!" Raven entered her abode and slammed the door as Starfire attempted to follow. Instead, the door knocked her on her back with a swift hit to the nose.

"I hope he dies," a deep female voice cackled from her office. "Walks right in on Slade and I, just about to express our love for each other. He thinks that the man is trying to attack me! Humph. A bottle of ipeac in his drink should have done the trick. Sadly, I only had a tablespoon full. Oh well. By now he will be throwing up in misery. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Friend Robin, is it starting to slow down?" Starfire asked. It had been thirty-five minutes since the most recent discharge.

"I think ..." Robin replied as he leaned back over to the toilet.

"Oh, no! When will this quit? I wish we had someone to help us!"

Ding dong! The doorbell sounded. Raven went to answer it.

"Hello." The teenager was obviously not in a good mood.

"Oh, hi. I heard Robin wasn't in a good state. I came over to check on him." It was Christina from the party.

"Look, he's in the bathroom and he's throwing up. You might not want to go in there."

"Oh, is that all? I have a perfect drink to cure his vomiting!" She pulled a bottle of brown liquid out of her purse as if she knew exactly what was wrong.

Starfire bounded into the room. "Hi!"

"Hi," Christina replied in a tone that was not near as enthusiastic as Starfire's. The visitor made her way to the bathroom to give Robin the mysterious drink.

"Star, I don't like this woman."

"Raven, she comes to help Robin. She is good."

Christina re-entered the entryway. "He should get better soon," she said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Raven stopped the woman from leaving with a quick slap.

"I have to go!" Christina abruptly said in a mildly distressed tone.

"Don't make this hard."

Christina's hand began to turn the doorknob. A candlestick flew across the room, hitting its target straight in the head.

"Rae, what did you do that for!"

"Star, let's find out."

The duo walked to the bathroom to find Robin constantly discharging fluid with no end.

"My point?" Raven smirked.

"Oh, Robin, Robin!"

"Star, just go call an ambulance."

Five hours later, at Jump City Hospital, Robin awoke.

"Oh, Robin, I thought you had left me for good."

Emily, the doctor, entered the room. "He's doing better," she told the Titans. "He is okay to be discharged."

The room was immediately filled with cheering.

"Yea! Friend Robin is alive!"

"Yada yada."

"Oh, come on Rae, show some happiness."

"Whoop dee do," the monotonal teenager droned.

That evening, Starfire was alone with Robin.

"I really thought you were gone," she said.

"Well I'm not anymore."

The two pulled together for a spontaneous kiss. Robin began to hold back.

_What the heck? _he thought.

The two sat there in an endless moment of romance.


	5. Slade's Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

"Tonight will be the greatest day in the history of Jump City! I shall terrify them all. Those Teen Titans will be ridden of this earth. I shall triumph this time! I shall defeat that measly little roach, Robin. He shall become putty in my hands. Oh, this time, he shan't defeat me!" Slade was in a good mood. Tonight, he planned to take over the city in an ambush. "Oh, oh, does the anticipation grow stronger with every breath I take, with every move I make? Do I wait until the time is right, or do I loose my wrath upon them now? They will be defeated! This time, this time I will be the imminent power, the..."

"Will you shut up already? I mean really, you are a little bit over the top about this if you ask me."

"Who asked you, Christina?" Slade hissed at the short form sitting on the bedside behind him. "If it weren't for me, where would you be? You would be lying in some jail cell, laying your butt down on cement. Instead, I saved you. I brought you here. Now, you can lay your butt down anywhere your frickin' butt desires! I really wonder why I saved you that night. But, I did. Whether it was a mistake or not, I did. Now I imagine what life would be like without you. At least I would not have to listen to a sickening sarcastic flesh-bag that says I'm stupid."

"Slade, I thank you for that night. I don't know why you saved me, either. All I know is that you are wonderful. And I will help you with all your evil schemes, no matter how stupid, how impatient you are. I will be there for you. I will be your shoulder to lean on. I will be your assistant, and you will be my commander, but ultimately, my lover."

"Now I remember why I saved you."

"Okay, Titans, Slade has been quiet for some time now. We need to find out why. Here is your task. We need to sneak to Slade's residence. There, we can do a little eavesdropping. Maybe then we can find out what the evil foe is up to." All the Titans sat on the couch as they listened to Robin drone on about their next mission.

"Uh, friend Robin, when exactly do we carry out this mission?" Starfire asked.

"Tonight."

"The time is almost come. I shall petrify them into pure terror. And then, oh, and then, I will pour all these years of wrath, anger, and hatred, and I will return all my hurt that they have caused me. They will be the recipient, and I the giver." Slade was still rambling on about his ingenious plan to conquer the Teen Titan heroes of Jump City. "Should I torture them, as a cat to a mouse, or should I send them flying into eternity with the flick of the wrist? In which will I receive most satisfaction? Oh, tonight, I shall cherish you forever. Oh, tonight, you shall be my shelter. All my pain will be emptied, tonight."

It was at five o'clock that the rain began to pour upon the metropolis in sheets. The lighting flared, the thunder rolled. In an instant, clouds poured in, covering the sky of Jump City in seconds.

"Oh, Robin, are you sure tonight is the night for such a mission as the one assigned?" Starfire was not normally scared of storms, but this certain tempest was a rare exception. The rain was falling in torrents. Already, in a matter of twelve minutes, a precipitation of four-tenths of an inch had amounted.

"I'm sure as ever."

"NOW!" Slade fled his home, wrapped in the anger that he had bottled up for so much an amount of time.

In a helicopter he flew. He flew over the countryside of Jump City. Soon, he would be directly over the skyline, equipped with a deadly weapon.

"NOW!" Robin led the Titans out of downtown, on their way to Slade's abode. They were soon out of the city, on their way to Slade's newfound residence on the outskirts of the surrounding rural area. There, he planned to capture Slade and all of his evil plans.

"Here she goes!" Slade at this time released a small bomb that would unleash a torrent of wind unmercifully upon the heart of Jump City.

It was just a thunderstorm one minute. The next, the citizens of Jump City were being attacked by 200 miles per hour winds. Some buildings began to give in to the magnificent force. Already, gas lines began to rupture, and people began to pour out into the streets. A mere 4.7 second explosion had caused five buildings of downtown Jump City's skyline to fall. Numerous gas lines had ruptured.

"Now - where are those Titans?" Slade was ready for revenge.

A beeping noise was heard on all the Titans wristbands.

"Oh my goodness!" Robin had been ready to find Slade and his plans at his home. Now, Slade was in downtown Jump City, and his plans were being taken out. Amid sobs, Robin managed to mumble the three words that all the Titans had been waiting for. "Teen Titans go."

It took the Titans thirty minutes to get to the downtown area. Already, seven structures had been reduced to rubble, and Slade was taking his anger out on the survivors.

"Starfire, you take the left. Beast Boy, you take the right. Cyborg, you go around the back. Raven and I will run into him, head on." After Robin's commands were given out, the battle began.

"Take this, you scumball!" Beast Boy had transformed into an elephant and rammed him with his tusks.

Starfire was ambushing the villain with hundreds of starbolts. Raven was throwing streetlamps, traffic lights, or anything she could find, into Slade, using her black energy.

"Now, where is Robin?" Slade mumbled to himself as he was hit by yet another starbolt.

"Over here, you evil sack of useless crap!" Robin hit Slade head on.

"You will pay for that!" Slade used Robin as a battering ram and thrusted him into the nearest building's window. The hero fell senseless.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed as she quit using her starbolts.

"Starfire, he's going to win. Keep giving him starbolts!" Raven yelled, always thinking strategically.

The battle raged on for three hours. Finally, the building Robin was in, unconscious, caught fire, thanks to a ruptured gas line. Robin was in the top floor of a thirty story building, and fire was sweeping up the stairwell.

"HA! Now I shall be triumphant!" Slade yelled for the city and Titans to hear. He then began to leave the scene.

"I can't quite reach him!" Starfire was terrified. What if Robin died? She would never get to explain her love for him.

All of a sudden, Raven blew through the window, just as the flames began to enter the twenty story high room. She retrieved Robin, and he was safely rescued.

"Now, to the Tower."

An hour later, Robin woke up.

"Where is he? I am ready to fight! Let me go, Rae!" The Teen Titan's leader was ready to get revenge on Slade, once and for all.

"Are you sure you are ready to go somewhere, friend Robin?" Starfire was very concerned about her friend's health.

"Positive."

The Titans set out immediately. They were ready for battle with this Slade. This time, they would defeat him. And this time, he would attack the citizens of Jump City no more.

"Oh, Slade, you villain, come here, we must celebrate!" Christina lay on the bed, holding a bottle of champagne.

"I'm coming, dear."

As she began to unbutton his shirt, a loud clash was heard at the entrance to their abode.

"Where are you?" Robin was ready to defeat Slade.

"I thought I was ridden of him forever."

"There you are!"

In seconds, Robin and Slade were battling for their lives.

"I'll get you!"

"No, now, it's my turn to win!"

"Nice try!" Robin sliced Slade's arm. Blood began to pour out of the wound.

The two enemies were on the roof, still in combat, within thirty minutes. Soon, Robin was cornered.

"Now, I finally have you!" Slade lay down his sword, as he quickly prepared to push Robin off the balcony. Robin saw what he was doing and quickly walked around his foe.

"Now who's in charge?"

Slade was unwilling to allow Robin to slay him. He quickly jumped over the wall, and he scampered off into the woods.

"Friend Robin, is the fight over?" Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg walked on to the balcony.

"Yes, it is over. He escaped."

"Oh well. You are not dead, and we have found a victim. Her name is Christina, and she claims that Slade was going to rape her."

"Well, we had better get back home, and we had better get Christina to a safe place.

The Titans walked away from


	6. Robin: Her Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Phantom of the Opera.

The Titans Tower was covered in the melancholy of a rainy day. Starfire sat at the window, staring out into the great, wet beyond. This day was so dreary. She just wished that she could find something to do.

Raven sat in her room, perplexed by her latest depressing novel. So far, a nine-year-old had run away, gotten run over by a schizophrenic, and the schizophrenic was not found guilty of murder.

In the "room of living", Beast Boy and Cyborg were absorbed in their usual hobby of video gaming. They had been battling the slime-goat all morning. They kept on, however, despite Raven's constant threats.

Robin had been entering data on his computer when he decided to check out a website that could provide a daytime distraction.

"Hello," Robin came and sat next to Starfire. "Why are you so sad?" he asked her.

"It is rainy and there is nothing to do. I am terribly bored," she replied.

"Titans, please stop what you are doing, I have an announcement. Phantom of the Opera is playing at the Jump City Theater, and I am taking us all to see it at two o'clock," the masked boy informed the bored group.

"Oh, friend Robin, you are the best boy ever!" Starfire began bounding around the room in pure joy. "Yeah!"

"Star, it's only eleven thirty. It is another two and a half hours until we have to leave," Raven said, always the pessimist.

"Oh." Starfire was very disappointed to find this fact true.

One and a Half Hours Later

"Oh, friend Robin, I have not gone to the movies in such a long time, what am I to wear?" Starfire was in dire need of advice.

"Whatever your pounding heart desires," he answered. "We're leaving in half an hour."

The first choice was a periwinkle one-strap with a revealing neckline. It was accessorized with a golden brooch and a silky veil. It had also obtained a good bit of silver glitter, and was very noticeable. Just the sort of thing Robin would like, she thought.

Dress number two was black, and was also made of leather. The V-shaped neckline plunged very low, and Starfire was not sure if this was a wonderful, sexy choice.

The third dress was a strapless. Its hue was red, with a lavender accent. It was satin. It was perfect. This would be the dress she would wear. This would be the dress that Robin would love.

"Okay! Time for the movie!" Robin yelled up the tower staircase.

"Give 'em a minute!" Beast Boy was actually patient for once.

Then, Starfire floated down the stairs, descending in an aurora of beauty. She was magnificent.

"You're... you're..." Robin was unable to speak.

"What am I?" Starfire was curious.

"You are beautiful." He finally was able to tell her what she was.

"Oh, thank you, friend Robin!"

Next, Raven hopped down the stairs.

"Look, lovebirds, let's go! I don't have all freaking day!" In a purple t-shirt and jeans, she was nothing compared to Starfire. "Are we leaving today!"

"Who are you dating, Beast Boy," Cyborg teased.

"Shut up!" Beast Boy covered his disappointment as he hurried out the door in a tuxedo that he had rented for the occasion.

The Movie

"People, get quiet, the movie's starting!" A man from across the aisle was obviously unhappy about the Titans audibility.

"I hate previews." Beast Boy was still in a sour mood.

Finally, after a good ten minutes, the film began.

It began as the auction, and then went into the overture.

"I love this music very much!" Starfire was very happy when the organ began.

The movie went on, in its wonderful way. Carlotta leaves, is replaced by Christine. It was not long until the phantom became known.

"Hey, Robin, he looks like you! He's wearing a mask, you are wearing a mask. He's wearing a cape, you are wearing a cape. You shall have to get some more of those, they must be in style!"

"Do I have to tell you again! Shut Up!" The man across the aisle was trying to listen to the film instead of the two Titans voices.

As the movie continued, the song "All I Ask of You" began. But then, the sad part - the Phantom's reprise.

"He loves her! He loves her! Why do all movies do this to me!"

"Beast Boy, are you all right?"

"Waah!"

Finally, the movie was nearing its heartbreaking end. Christine had been captured by the Phantom after the great chandelier crash. It was a life or death situation for Raoul. Christine would have lived with the Phantom for eternity to save Raoul's life, but the Phantom let's her go, as he would rather see Christine happy. By now, all of the Titans' faces were flooded in tears - even Robin's.

The way home was very hard to endure. Between Starfire and Beast Boy's sobs, Beast Boy's outbursts of sadness, and Beast Boy running out of Kleen-exes, Robin was very far into a headache.

"It sucked!"

"Personally, I loved the movie." Cyborg was arguing with Raven about the movie.

"Waah! Why, oh why! Why did he love her so! Why did she leave him!" And of course, Beast Boy was arguing (between sobs) with himself.

However, in the back of the line of superheroes, Robin and Starfire walked into the Titans' Tower.

"Follow me," Starfire whispered. She led Robin to the roof. She closed the roof door and rammed herself into Robin's body. "Hello, Phantom," she said to Robin.

"Hello, Christine."

The couple began to kiss. Snow began to fall.

"Will you always love me?" Starfire inquired.

"Yes."

The couple shared a moment of love that felt endless. It felt... wonderful.


	7. The Cake is Gone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or Martha Stewart and her affiliating companies.

"Hi, Robin." There she stood. In all her glory, there she stood. And where she stood, she looked beautiful. She was still in a light blue, silky night gown. It had a lace trimming around a circular neckline. Standing in the kitchen, cooking pancakes, was Robin. He gawked in admiration. She looked so wonderful. And after this moment, she floated off, wafting on a heavenly cloud.

"Oh... the pancakes burned!" In a cloud of frustration, Robin cleaned the griddle of all the toasted batter.

The phone began to ring. Beast Boy answered.

"Hello, Titan's residence."

"Get Robin."

"Okay, dude." Beast Boy, eyes puffed from a restless night, handed the phone to Robin and walked back to his bedroom, as if he was in a daze.

"Hello."

"Hi, Robin, it's about your cake. I can't find it."

"Jessie, if this is a joke, it isn't funny. I spent seven hours working on that cake, and now you have the nerve to tell me it's gone!"

"Robin, really, I can't find it. This morning, I looked in the refrigerator, right where you put it. It was gone!"

"Jessie, you can't tell me this now. Star's birthday is in two days. I don't have any time."

"Look, I am sorry. I can't find it."

Robin hung the phone up. However, Jessie was still worried about what Robin would do if he found out what really happened.

"Hi, Christina."

"Hi, Jessie. What is for dinner?"

"Well, I made us some beef tips, some rice, asparagus, and spicy potatoes."

So far, the date had gone well. Christina had enjoyed her meal. Jessie hadn't burnt anything when he cooked it. But then:

"Jessie, may I have a bite of this wonderful looking cake?"

Jessie thought it was the chocolate one he had prepared earlier. "Sure, hon." So, Christina cut herself a slice.

"Oh, this dessert is divine! You are such a good cook!"

"It's just a chocolate cake."

"Uh, no it's not."

"What!" Jessie pivoted around in his chair to find that Christina had cut herself a slice of Robin's vanilla cake that he had specially prepared for Starfire. "Oh, no."

Back at Titans' Tower, all was well for everyone - except Robin. So far, the group of teens had all eaten breakfast and were tending to their daily doings. Raven sat in her room, content, reading her latest novel in the "Good Night, My Love" series. So far, the evil villain had killed off three people, and Raven was on the edge of her seat, wondering what could happen next. Beast Boy was off chanting about tofu and baking his newest recipe, tofu cilantro pie. It looked, smelled, and tasted disgusting - even to the tofu-obsessive teenager. Starfire was prancing around Titans' Tower cleaning. She had dusted everything. All the brass in the tower was polished. And, of course, the toilets had been scrubbed. Why? Earlier that morning, Starfire had tuned into a show featuring Martha Stewart. Now, she was perfectly imitating the neat, clean woman. Robin was pacing around the house, head in hands. _What was he going to do? But, most of all, who loses a cake? _These thoughts and many more passed through the masked boy's head. He was worrying himself sick. _When will I prepare this cake? I'd better tonight._

It was midnight, and inside Titans' Tower, all were asleep - except Robin. The teenager was up, hoping that no one else was as well, and rummaging through all the cabinets, searching for the ingredients contained in the special cake he would make, again, for Starfire. Again, thoughts went through his head of how special he would make her birthday. Also, how wonderful she would feel. Oh, he knew, she would be on top of the world. She would be immensely happy. And it would all be because of him. But for now, he had to create one of the terrific elements that would make this day so special.

"Robin, what are you doing up this late?" Beast Boy entered the room, opened the refrigerator, and withdrew a bar of chilled tofu.

"Oh, just, uh..." Robin saw an empty coffee mug laying on the counter near the sink. "Drinking coffee. Yes, I was just drinking coffee.

Beast Boy shook his head and exited the room. Hopefully, the rest of the night would not be as nerve-racking.

Once again, Robin stood in the kitchen, holding a bag of flour, and thinking of how wonderful her birthday would be. The future was full of possibilities - many wonderful possibilities.


	8. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Meet the Parents.

At five in the morning, the second cake was finally finished. This one looked even more extravagant than the first. Golden icing gripped the sides in an elegant pattern. The white icing was underneath the gold, exaggerated in thickness. On the top sat a musical box Robin had bought especially for the birthday cake. Oh, to hear its wonderful music. Robin would be in heaven on her birthday - hopefully. But now, the cake was finished. He had to get to Jessie's (again) before anyone awoke. Robin stuffed the cake in a cream colored box and headed out the door.

"Yes, Mother. It is okay for you to come over today. I know! Just take a right at..." Starfire was trying to give her mother directions to Titans Tower.

"Honey, I _can _see it. It _is _rather gaudy. I just can not find the road to get there. I'll be there in a minute." Starfire's mom was very frustrated. "Dear, look! My daughter does not even live in a castle! She _is _royalty. Look, it is _so _drab. She probably lives in a sorority. Ugh - to even think it!" Starfire's mother was not aware of how close she really was with her guess on the alien girl's living situation.

"Is anyone hungry?"

"Starvin', dude!" Beast Boy walked into the kitchen where Robin stood with five plates of herb and cheese eggs, golden, buttered grits, and fresh toast. This breakfast would make anyone's mouth water, except Beast Boy.

"Man, can't you cook with tofu. I tell you to use tofu on my meal, but NOOOO! You don't ever listen." In a huff, Beast Boy left the kitchen.

"I bought you some tofu at the store to eat with your food."

"Really? In that case, bon appetit!" Beast Boy quickly made a beeline for his breakfast plate.

Breakfast went very well - until Starfire made an announcement. "Robin, Raven, Beast Boy Cyborg - I need to tell you something. My parents are coming over today."

Suddenly, the table became hushed. Some grits fell out of Beast Boy's mouth. You could see eggs in Cyborg's - his mouth gaped open. Robin dropped his fork. Even Raven became nervous.

"Your ... parents?" Robin was very surprised.

"Ahem. They should be here soon."

"Exactly how soon is..." The doorbell rang.

"Oh! Sooner than I thought. Everybody, try to look as clean as possible." Just to be obnoxious, Beast Boy took his napkin, put it inside his neckline, and rubbed tofu all over his face.

"Hi, Mother. Hi, Father." Starfire opened the plain, wooden door (which, of course, her parents didn't approve of), and invited the royal couple in.

"Uh... what a place." Her mother was appalled at the plain walls - no fancy artwork.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Starfire's parents stared at the home cooked meal.

"No, thank you." A look of greater surprise enveloped their faces when they saw Beast Boy. "Do you always need a bib?"

"Only when I attack people. I don't like getting blood on my shirt." The green boy had replied with a very satisfactory answer (according to himself), and it left the parents staring with disgusted looks on their faces.

Cyborg began to clear the table.

"I see that someone has manners around here." The two parents walked off to the living room.

"How are you doing, angel?" The mother was definitely not interested in her daughter's comrades after the incident at breakfast.

"Well, I have a lot of fun. My group and I are called the 'Teen Titans' around here. We do good to the neighborhood, you know"

"Oh, like a service group."

"Yeah! The other day, we..." A look from Starfire silenced Beast Boy, who was obviously out to give the parents absolute torture during their visit.

"How are things back in Tameria?" Starfire was trying to stop their conversation from broadening into a real description of what the Titans did.

"Oh, pretty good. Nothing new, you know. Same old thing..." Starfire's mom was distracted by Beast Boy. He was eating chips, making as much of a mess as possible, and drinking a glass of soda.

"Want some?" The green boy handed the proper lady the sticky soda, dropping it (on purpose) on her dress.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm bad about that. Do you need a paper towel?" Immediately, Beast Boy turned into a roll of paper towels. The woman fainted. Beast Boy changed back into his human form. "Whoops."

It was not long until Starfire's mother woke up. She was not happy, at all. She immediately stampeded to the door. "This was a bad decision. Honey, I am sorry, but we have to leave. You live with people who are not your class at all. You should be ashamed. You are royalty! Now get out of that t-shirt and into your proper apparel. You are a disgrace to your world. Now, I am leaving!" She stomped out the door to a waiting limo. All of the Titans clapped of happiness.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't care!"


	9. Happy Birthday Starfire!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

It was three in the morning at the famous Titans' Tower in Jump City. The whole city was asleep - except one person - Robin. Robin had gone to retrieve the cake for Starfire earlier and now was bustling around silently, preparing the table setting, decorations, et cetera. He was not allowing a single flaw into Starfire's birthday. Not one thing would go wrong. He pulled a small, black and gold box out of his pocket. Inside was a golden ring. Faceted in this was a three-karat diamond. He had asked those the Titans had saved over the years for a little tip. The money had amounted, and now he sat at the table holding a fifteen-thousand-dollar ring. It was beautiful and flawless. It sparkled white figures into place on the walls. But most important, it would be held on a special person's finger - Starfire's. That name made him quiver nervously. He wondered what she would say to his question. Would she be happy or sad? Many questions rolled through his mind. But now, he could not be nervous. His hands could not shake. For when he held this extravagant diamond ring to her, he had to be suave. He could not stutter and mess up. It had to be perfect. This day had to be perfect.

"Robin, where do you want me to put these tissue paper bells?" Cyborg was the only Titan who was helping Robin set up Starfire's birthday surprise. But even he did not know of the ring. Only Robin knew about the ring.

Cyborg and Robin continued placing decorations, flowers, and accessories all over the room until about seven o'clock. Then, Raven and Beast Boy woke up. They brought the presents they had bought Starfire in the room, placing them in a corner. Still, Starfire had not woken. Robin sat in the living room, waiting for her to wake, sweating nervously. Still, he had not calmed himself.

At nine o'clock, the birthday girl woke up. At that moment, breakfast was delivered to her in bed. Robin wouldn't allow her permission to enter the dining room. For breakfast he had cooked mustard grits (Beast Boy's idea), eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. A meal like this one was heavenly. All food had been cooked to perfection. Everything tasted wonderful.

For lunch, the Titans ate out at a cafe. Starfire ordered a vegetable burger and loaded it down with mustard. Robin consumed two slices of peppers and sausage pizza. Beast Boy ate tofu with beans in a soy-wheat tortilla. Raven ate a light Cesar salad with Italian dressing. Cyborg had stayed at home.

However, when the Titans returned to their comfortable abode, they were, to say in the least, surprised. "I was expecting you." The Titans immediately felt a sticky substance in the air and became unconscious.

By the time the Titans woke up, they were all tied to a concrete wall, deep underground. Directly in front of them stood Christina.

"How are you feeling, my darling sleepyheads? Are you feeling as good as me? Probably not, but oh well. Right now, all the anger I ever felt to you is, well, gone! I feel wonderful. Here you are, strapped to a wall, and I can do anything I want to. Now, may I introduce my fiancé? It seems you have had some quarrels with this wonderful man before. Your fate lies in his hands. Honey, Slade, come on out."

From the dark, musty gloom appeared a silhouette familiarized with one treacherous name - Slade. "Hello, Teen Titans." The villain spat at their weak frames in a mocking fashion.

Suddenly, through a ceiling panel came a person who was known to the Titans as Jessie. "Hello, Slade."

"Jessie!" The evil antagonist swept his cape from the ground with hatred toward a former foe. "Get out of my hideout - NOW!"

"Let these people go!" Immediately following this, Jessie withdrew a sword from its holster. Slade did the same. The two began to fight. This was no ordinary fight. This fight was fought of pure rage, hatred toward the other. Swords clashed and clanged, hit and banged. The battle of two men went on for a while. Finally, Jessie had Slade trapped against the concrete wall, helpless as the Titans.

"Now, Slade, a score will be settled."

"Not on my watch!" Slade immediately pressed a button on his waistband and a hole in the wall, directly under his feet opened. The villain slipped through it, not to be seen for a period of time. At least, not until his next attack. Now, only the Titans and Jessie were left in the room. Christina had escaped during the swordfight. Jessie withdrew a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes that bound the Titans so perilously.

"You're safe now."

"Happy birthday, Starfire!" The Titans had returned home and started the birthday jubilee. Robin had brought the cake out to the table. Beast Boy offered Starfire his present first.

"Oh! It's a new sweater! Thank you Beast Boy!" The alien hugged the green boy.

"Here, open mine." Cyborg now offered a package to the birthday girl.

"Thank you, Cyborg! I love it!" The robot had given her twenty-five bottles of mustard.

Starfire then opened Raven's present. Raven had offered a photo album to the girl that Raven had collaborated herself. Then came the time for Robin's special present.

He got down on his knees. He removed the box from his pocket. The box was opened. Amid gasps of wonder, Robin managed to say two words. "Love me?"

Starfire was speechless. Finally, she was able to speak. "Yes!"

There they sat, in the dining room, munching on cake and marveling Starfire's new ring. She loved it. But most importantly, she loved Robin, and Robin loved her.

Author's Note: Here ends the story of a romance. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have also enjoyed reading most of my reviews. To those who gave me this enjoyment, I thank you. I wish you all a wonderful day. Sadieluvr715


End file.
